


Accidental Kitten Acquisition

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara finds a kitten in an Anachronism and asks Ava to help.





	Accidental Kitten Acquisition

“You found a what now?” Ava almost shouts over the video line. 

“A baby,” Sara tells her.

“Well, if it came through an anachronism, just put it back!”

“I can’t find its mother. And, Ava, I can’t leave it here.”

“I don’t know how to take care of a baby!”

“Neither do I,” Sara says. “Please.”

Ava sighs.

She finds Sara in the medroom looking into a box and walks over, ready to scold Sara for putting a baby in a box. Instead of a human infant, she sees a kitten.

“You didn’t say it was a baby cat,” Ava says.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Sara says. 

“You know, it would have been a lot easier to get me to show up for a cat. Besides, I know how to handle kittens.”

“You do?”

“I volunteer at a cat shelter. I’m going to get a list of things we need Gideon to make.”

“Gideon isn’t happy about having it here. Says it’ll be a mess.”

“Well, it doesn’t need free reign over the whole ship. Do you have a name for it?”

“Ivory Lace.”

“Okay. I think she’s about two weeks old. Would you be open to finding a mother cat and another litter to integrate her into?”

“Sure,” Sara says. 

“Okay. I will have to bring them to a clinic to have them checked out, but I know some nursing mother cats who might be good candidates.”

“I’m going with you,” Sara says protectively. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Gideon makes a carrier for the kitten, and Ava sets a blanket in it and smooths it down. The cat lets Ava pick her up and set her in the carrier. 

The vet injects the kitten with a few things. She hisses in a tiny kitten voice when he does a blood test on her. Her fur stands up.

“She looks good so far. When she is about eight weeks old, you can safely spay her. She’s going to have beautiful fur once she grows up.”

“Thank you,” Ava says, picking the carrier up. “Could we get some basic supplies?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the nurse says. 

“Thank you so much. Now, do you think Amaya would object to helping me stealing a stray mother cat and her kitten from a bad shelter?” Ava asks Sara.

“She would not. She might try to take all the animals, though,” Sara points out.

“Okay. Can you just go in and grab them? The owners would probably recognize me from a few times I yelled at them.”

Sara stares and tries to imagine Ava yelling at someone other than a Legend. 

“Sure.”

She’s in and out in ten minutes, cats in tow. They bring them back to the Waverider.

“Okay, so I’m going to put the two kittens in a room together and then send the mother in,” Ava says. 

Sara holds the mother cat, and Ava introduces the kittens. They sniff each other and start grooming and purring in approval after a minute. Ava coos softly.

Sara sets the mother down, and she looks between the kittens. 

“This is going to be good for both of them,” Ava says. “Kittens do a lot better when they have playmates.”

“The black kitten can be Ebony Lace, and the mom can be Cecilia Lace,” Sara says. 

Ava sets a bowl of food on the ground for Cecilia. “She’s going to need lots of calories.”

“Okay. What else are we going to do?”

“Mostly, we have to make sure Cecilia accepts Ivory and nurses her. We should make sure they have enough blankets and heat. I’ll get a litter box in here for the mom and when the kittens learn how to use it. We will have to start interacting with them to make sure they socialize well.”

“Okay.”

Ava disappears and comes back with a tray of litter. “Gideon was not happy about this.”

She sets it on the ground and Cecilia walks over to investigate.

“I’m going to stay here tonight,” Ava says.

“Okay,” Sara says. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Oh. Alright.”

“Yeah. These kittens will have three mothers: Cecilia, you, and me.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Sara is getting used to having cats on the ship. Or maybe she’s just getting used to having Ava on the ship. Ivory and Ebony Lace have been growing at a shocking rate, but Ava says it’s healthy. 

Ava seems determined to care for the kittens. Sara smiles whenever she sees Ava playing with them.

“You’re a good cat mom,” Sara says.

Ava jolts up, startling the cat on her lap. 

“Oh, were you asleep?” Sara asks.

“Not really,” Ava says. She strokes Ebony’s chin. “Just tired.”

Sara isn’t sure what prompts her to do it, but she kisses Ava on the cheek. Ava stares up at her with wide eyes. 

Sara shrugs. Ava smiles.

“I’ve always wanted someone to raise cats with,” Ava says. 

Sara tilts her head. “Bet you didn’t imagine you’d be keeping kittens on a time ship.”

“No, I didn’t,” Ava says. “This is the best, though.”

“You can go to sleep, you know. You haven’t slept much.”

“Neither have you.”

Neither of them move.

“How about we both go sleep and have Amaya stay with them?”

Sara pulls Ava to her feet. 

Ava just stands with her for a while. Ivory tumbles over her feet and Sara presses their heads together, looking down to make sure Ivory is okay. Ava smiles and sets her hand on Sara’s cheek. 

Sara tilts her head again and kisses Ava quickly. It’s only a few seconds before Ava pulls back.

“You ready to go sleep?” Ava asks. The corners of Sara’s mouth twitch up.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
